


trust that i can look after myself, darling

by hawksonfire



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Angry Sex, Asexual Bucky Barnes, Kinktober, M/M, Multi, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Clint and Steve are having an argument. Bucky goads them into taking it one step further.





	trust that i can look after myself, darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyishBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyishBlue/gifts).

> Kinktober Day 10 - Angry Sex. here you go lovely!! i don't know how ace!bucky snuck in here, but as we all know - the writers don't control the characters and whoever told you that is a liar. hope you enjoy!!

**Bucky**

“You should’ve let me take the hit, Steve!” Bucky looks up at the sound of Clint’s voice, carefully marking his page in the book he’s reading before setting it down. 

“Why? I heal faster than you do, Clint, it only makes sense that I take the hit!” They’re raising their voices, and Bucky rolls his eyes and sighs before getting up and padding towards the kitchen to try and play mediator.

“I’m not some fragile person you have to protect, Steve, I’m perfectly fucking capable of taking care of myself!” Clint shouts, slamming his tac vest onto the counter furiously. Steve yanks his suit down to his waist, letting it dangle there as he glares at Clint, fists clenched at his side. 

Is Bucky a bad person to be turned on right now? They’re both still dirty from whatever mission they just finished, and while Clint has his usual assortment of scrapes, cuts and bruises scattered across his body, Steve, also per the norm, is completely untouched - except for the massive bruise spreading up the right side of his chest. 

Bucky opens his mouth to ask what happened, but before he can, Steve says, “I know you can take care of yourself, Clint -”

Clint cuts him off. “Well, it doesn’t fucking look like you know that when you’re jumping in to save me all the fucking time! Bucky, back me up here.” They both turn to Bucky, eyebrows raised, each expecting him to take their side.

Bucky snorts, amused. He lets his eyes trail over Steve’s exposed chest deliberately, jumping to Clint’s arms and drinking in his fill of their sweaty, muscley goodness before finally lifting his gaze and looking them in the eye. “You’re both right,” he says sweetly, and proceeds to watch them get angrier and angrier, and closer and closer until the tension between them is practically visible, their chests heaving with exertion as they stare each other down.

Silently, Bucky urges them to just kiss and make up - angry sex is the best sex, after all, and he gets to watch. But of course, they’re both stubborn assholes, and neither one of them is willing to break first. So, as usual, it’s up to Bucky to make them see the error of their ways and get to the fucking part already. But right as he’s about to say something, he sees Steve’s gaze flick down to Clint’s mouth and back up again, and from the grin on Clint’s face, he saw it too.

“See something you like, Steve?” He asks innocently, crowding Steve up against the wall.

“You know I do, you ass,” Steve grumbles, somehow managing to keep the angry look on his face even as Clint kisses him. It’s not a nice kiss, by any means, full of teeth and growling and hair pulling, but from the tents in both their pants, it’s working for them. 

They make their way to the bedroom, slamming into walls and furniture and practically clawing each other's clothes off. Bucky follows behind them patiently, straightening picture frames and catching a glass arrowhead that gets knocked off a table at one point. Once they’re in the bedroom, Steve and Clint separate, still glaring at each other as they try and figure out who’s going to be in charge this time. 

Bucky settles into the armchair they keep in the corner of their room, exactly for this purpose, and keeps his eyes trained on the two blond beefcakes he’s somehow managed to steal for himself. “Get over here and fuck me, Barton,” Steve growls, caving, and he rips off the rest of his suit, tossing it over his shoulder and stalking towards Clint.

“Ask me nicely,” Clint taunts him, stripping off his shirt, “And maybe I’ll consider it.”

Steve actually snarls at him, grabbing Clint’s shirt and tossing it the same way he tossed his suit then shoving Clint hard enough that he bounces when he hits the bed. Clint props himself up on his elbows, staring down at Steve stonily, but he can’t help the groan that escapes him when Steve doesn’t even try getting his pants off properly and just rips them in half, tossing the ruined fabric to the side.

“C’mere, Steve,” Clint says teasingly, reaching out a hand. 

Steve smacks it away and grabs the lube, moving to prep himself. “Ask me nicely and maybe I’ll consider it,” he snarks, and Bucky smothers a grin at the flash of annoyance that crosses Clint’s face. 

Clint growls, the corner of his lip turning up and does something with his hips that ends up with him hovering over top of Steve, holding the lube in one hand and pinning Steve’s hands above his head with the other. “You were saying?” He taunts. Steve glares up at him and gives a half-hearted attempt at escaping, his squirming doing interesting things to his dick and thigh muscles. 

Bucky shifts in his chair, pressing a hand to the growing bulge in his pants. On the bed, Clint’s two fingers deep in Steve, ignoring Steve’s taunts and groans. “I’m gonna take my sweet time here, Rogers, and there’s nothing you can do about it,” Clint smirks, crooking his fingers just right and cutting off Steve’s reply with a moan.

“Then hurry up and get on with it, _ dear_,” Steve snarls, and Clint grins at him before closing the lube, setting it on the table and sheathing his full length into Steve in one swift motion. Steve’s mouth opens in a soundless scream, and Clint doesn’t move until Steve claws at his back and hisses at him to “ _ Do _ something, you fucker!”

Then, Clint fucks Steve within an inch of his life, not uttering a word the whole time. His brow furrows in concentration as he pounds into Steve, keeping his arms pinned above his head with one hand and using the other to hold Steve’s waist still, reducing his wiggling. The only noises to be heard are Steve’s punched out groans, barely audible and just breaths of sounds, and the smack of flesh on flesh as Clint gives every thrust all he’s got.

It’s quite the pretty picture from where Bucky’s sitting. He keeps one hand pressed on his pants right over his dick, and the other is fisted on the armchair’s armrest. He watches as Steve’s face scrunches up in pleasure, and he comes untouched between his and Clint’s stomachs. He watches as Clint, Steve’s pleasure taken care of, redoubles his efforts to get himself off, the muscles in his ass tensing and relaxing as he thrusts, creating a mesmerizing picture Bucky gets lost in. 

He’s dragged out of his reverie when Clint lets out a long, low groan and slumps over Steve, panting. Bucky steadies himself with a breath, then stands from the chair and goes to the washroom to grab something to clean them off with. He comes back just in time to catch the tail end of their conversation, their voices a murmured whisper between them. 

“I can take care of myself, you know,” Clint says softly, brushing hair from Steve’s forehead.

“I know,” Steve says, entwining his hand with Clint’s, “I just hate seeing you hurt.”

“You don’t think I hate seeing you hurt? That _ we _ don’t hate it?” Clint asks, cupping Steve’s face in his hands. “Baby, all of us would rather get hurt than see each other hurt, but that doesn’t mean that you get to take all the hits. You’re not invincible.”

“Neither are you,” Steve argues, and Bucky cuts in by throwing the towels he grabbed at their faces. 

“None of us are invincible,” he says, waiting until they’ve cleaned off the worst of the mess before sliding into bed beside them, “But we might as well be, when we’re out there together. You’ve gotta trust that Clint will be able to get himself out of whatever mess you find yourselves in, Steve, and _ you’ve _ gotta understand that Steve is a self-sacrificing idiot, Clint.” Bucky laughs at Steve’s protest, pulling him into a kiss to shut him up. “Agreed?” He asks, looking between them. 

“Agreed,” says Clint, nuzzling Bucky’s cheek.

“Agreed,” says Steve, and he grabs Bucky’s hand and the three of them drift off to sleep, sated and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on the [ tumbles](%E2%80%9Ccandycanedarcy.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)
> 
> follow me on the [ tweets](%E2%80%9Ctwitter.com/candycanedarcy%E2%80%9D)


End file.
